Dreaming of Wonderland
by IchiRukiLover
Summary: Ichigo has been swept into Wonderland. What adventures and truths will he find? Slight IchiRuki. A/N: This is only slightly based off of Alice in Wonderland.
1. The Rabbit at the Grave

I do not own Bleach D:

AU Fan-fiction. *It is somewhat before the fullbring arc, but not entirely. It relates to Bleach, but not at the same time. I think if you read you'll understand.

A/N: Rukia is visiting Ichigo in a Gigai aka faux body.

This is my second fan-fiction, and I'll try my best to update frequently, but I'm not really good at all that stuff. Sorry if you actually like my story. If you can critique that would be awesome! I really need all the critiques I can get.

Shout out to my onee-chan for editing this! xp

So… um thanks for checking out my story! :D I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The Rabbit at the Grave

The rain fell as heavy heart beats on the rough envy green grass. Thump. Thump. Thump. They fell from a brown, sad sky that only saw his happiness fading away. He couldn't comprehend what was happening right in front of him.

His mother lay on top of him. "Mom. Mom." Ichigo tried to get his mom to wake up, but something was wrong. He looked up to his mother's face, which had grown pale. Her eyes had turned dull, and worn, as if they had seen their last moment.

Ichigo knew he could call out to his mom all he wanted, but she would never come back.

Ichigo woke up with a start. Sweating and panting a bit he tore off the sheets that clung to him like a baby to his mother. Eyes wide and startled he sat up abruptly and calmed down. He had been dreaming about her again.

'I should visit her grave.' Ichigo thought suddenly out of the blue.

He got out of bed and started to get dressed. Then he realized something. Rukia wasn't here.

'Huh, I wonder where that shorty went. Oh well, it's not my concern.'

He checked the time. It was 7:30 in the morning. 'I have enough time to go visit my mom. I hope Rukia doesn't freak out when she realizes that I'm not home.'

He headed out the front door quietly. He made it outside and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank Goodness that no one woke up, especially dad.'

He walked along the road to get to the cemetery. Sometimes he went without his family. It felt more peaceful as he walked alone, surrounded by the ghosts of his past.

He had finally gotten to the cemetery where his mother lay in peace.

"Hi mom. Um, I don't really know why I'm here, but I guess it's because I just wanted to say hi. We've been good; Yuzu, Karin, Me, and even the old man. I hope you're doing well wherever you are. I guess that's all I can say now. I'll come back soon mom. I love you."

This was one of the rare moments when Ichigo was exposed to his emotions. They gnawed at his heart and for a moment he let a cry of pain escape his lips.

Out of the blue an explosion shook the very ground that Ichigo stood on. Ichigo looked up, from his mother's grave, startled out of his misery. 'What the hell was that?!'

He asked the question, yet he knew exactly what the explosion was. Without a doubt it was a hollow. He thought to himself, 'Oh shit. I don't have my powers anymore.'

In an instant the hollow came charging at him and Ichigo knew that even though he couldn't see it, all he could do was run. Then, out of all the things he could have possibly done, he tripped on a tree root.

The hollow fiercely let out a menacing cry and dove at him.

'What the hell… this is an ironic way to die. I mean, I defeated plenty of hollows, I've survived the Shinigami, the Bount, the Arrancar, and hell I've even survived Aizen! And this is how I get beaten, huh? The irony is killing me.'

Ichigo closed his eyes for what he thought would be the last time. He couldn't have been more wrong.

There was a sudden flash of light and the hollow vanished leaving Rukia in its wake. But something was off about her. She was dressed as a bunny, and she didn't seem like she noticed him at all.

And there was something else; she had kept muttering, "I'm late. I'm so late."

'What the hell was Rukia doing here? And why the hell was she dressed like a bunny?'

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out trying to get her attention.

Rukia started to run in the opposite direction, ignoring Ichigo's desperate cry to try to get a grip on what was happening.

'What the hell is she doing?!'

Ichigo started to give chase to Rukia.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole

Ichigo follows Rukia (as a bunny). Incidentally he falls down a rabbit hole and is plunged into Wonderland.

Trees blurred around him. The one good thing that came out of being a Shinigami was that he was able to gain physical strength. He wasn't tired and that would help in his coming adventures.

"Get back here Rukia!" Ichigo shouted to the racing figure in front of him.

Rukia was still ignoring him. Ichigo couldn't believe that it was _Rukia _who was ignoring him. He would expect Ishida or maybe Renji to ignore him but not _Rukia_.

Soon, he was deep within the thick forest. He looked around for Rukia, but he couldn't catch a glimpse of her. He had lost her again. Looking desperately around, he found himself distressed.

All of a sudden he heard his name being called. "Ichigo!" It was Rukia's voice! "Rukia, where are you?!" Her voice surrounded him, engulfing him in worry. If he couldn't pin point her voice, then he couldn't find her…. And save her.

"Save me, Ichigo!" Rukia's voice sounded frantic. Ichigo thought that it sounded out of character for Rukia to say that. She would always argue with him about how he didn't have to save her, that she was fine on her own. But, he didn't dwell on that thought.

"Where are you?!" Ichigo shouted into the sea of trees. Ichigo started to run in the direction that he thought was where Rukia might be.

Then, the ground beneath him gave way. He started to fall into a hole of darkness.

When he was half way through the hole, images started to appear on the sides of it. Layer over layer of memories were painted onto the wall. It was as if he was being shown his whole life. He could hear a chuckling voice surround him, taunting him with those memories of his past life. And then he was once again plunged into darkness.

A/N: Sorry for the late and short chapter! I'm starting to work on the 3rd chapter!


	3. Never Trust a Label

A/N: Hi! So sorry for the late update! I'm really bad at those! I hope you like this chapter though! Inoue might be a bit OOC, but she's supposed to, as she is in wonderland, where things are not always as they seem.

Chapter 3: Never Trust a Label

When Ichigo awoke, it seemed that at first he was surrounded bya warm yellow light. But, after he had fully opened his eyes, he saw that it was not in-fact warm yellow light, but Souten Kisshun. "What the-" Ichigo shouted, but he didn't have any time to finish saying the sentence as he was abruptly embracedby warm arms.

"Inoue?! What are you doing here?!" Ichigo exclaimed, surprised to find an actual person here, much less a person he knew.

"K-kurosaki-kun, I should be asking you that question. Yousuddenly fell out of the sky." Inoue said, trying to urge him to explain without actually having to ask the question.

"Well, I was chasing after Rukia-" Ichigo began, but then Inoue interrupted him. "Do you mean Kuchiki-san? The bunny?"

"Yah…"

"She went that way." Inoue said as she pointed to their left.

And only then did Ichigo realize that they were in the middle of Hueco Mundo. "Inoue?! Why are we in Hueco Mundo?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Eh? I don't know." Inoue said sheepishly.

Ichigo looked at her flabbergasted. Then he picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "Well thanks Inoue for healing me! Now, let's go find Rukia!"

When Ichigo didn't hear a reply from Inoue, he turned around, but Inoue was nowhere to be found. "Inoue?!" Ichigo looked around, worried, because anything could have happened to her.

What he didn't know was that when he had turned to look around, Inoue had seen a box of doughnuts on the ground. The box had a very peculiar label though, as it read 'Eat me.' Inoue shrugged, and ignored her instincts that told her not to eat it. She had decided that since she was hungry, she'd eat some. But, as soon as she took a bite out of the doughnut, she had shrunken down to the size of a key. She soon realized that she had shrunken down and looked up when her entire body shook. Ichigo was shouting her name, and it made her heart ache... As well as it made her ears ring.

She then shouted, "Kurosaki-kun" with all her might. But, that only seemed to make Ichigo even more confused, as his facial expression was to be depicted as confusion. She then saw a bottle of milk that read, 'Drink me'. Inoue figured that this might help her grow to be normal sized. And she was only thirsty. She took a sip of the liquid, and suddenly she found herself growing.

Ichigo heard a faint 'pop' from the ground and then he saw Inoue. "Inoue? Where'd you go?" Ichigo asked, trying his best to figure it out.

But, Inoue didn't answer him. Instead, she grew bigger and bigger, unable to stop her sudden growth spurt.

When she stopped growing, her head had cracked the ceiling of Los Noches."Kursoaki-kun!" Her voice shouted. "What do I do?" She asked, partially to herself. Then, she began to cry, and as she did, huge drops of tears fell down. Ichigo had to use shunpo to get away from the falling rain drops.

"It's okay, Inoue!" Ichigo shouted at her, trying to get her to calm down. He didn't know how to handle crying teenage girls. But, Inoue didn't stop, instead she only cried harder, causing the tears to fall more rapidly now.

Soon, Hueco Mundo was filled with tears. Ichigo knew how to swim, but he clung onto a substitute soul reaper badge, which had somehow grown bigger than him. And he was soon swept away by the current.

A/N: I hope this was not an entire waste of your time xp And um thanks for keeping with this story! :D


End file.
